


Failure

by royaigarbage



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, F/M, FMA Angst Week 2018, Fluff, FullMetal Alchemist - Freeform, Royai - Freeform, failure - Freeform, roy x riza, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royaigarbage/pseuds/royaigarbage
Summary: In the hospital room the night before Marcoh restores Roy's vision, thoughts arise into words.





	Failure

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood or any of the characters.

A/n: this one is particularly a bit less angsty, so if you're not interested, don't read. Pick up a story that suites your needs! xx

Roy's POV:

A million thoughts race through my mind all at once. Only hours ago I was barely clinging on to my life, thinking that I had lost my lieutenant. Thinking I'd lost the only perfect thing I had left.

I shouldn't have dragged her into this mess with me. I shouldn't have made her suffer. Watching her lay on the floor, bleeding out, suffering, and it was all my fault. I should've known better.

The painful moments shoot back into my brain as visions. I can see them so clearly, like I'm reliving all of the pain I just endured. I can't make believe. I can't think about anything else. No matter how hard I try, the water keeps rising, and I'm drowning in my own thoughts.

Without even first realizing it, I choke down a sob, at breathe in, hoping to not wake my lieutenant from her much needed sleep.

"Colonel?" I hear a soft voice ask, "are you alright sir?"

"Yes lieutenant, I'm perfectly fine, now please go back to sleep. You need the rest."

"I haven't been able to sleep. I'm too plagued by the memories from earlier." She whispers.

"Same here, and while we're on that topic of conversation, I'd like to apologize."

Although I can't see her, I hear Hawkeye take a breath in, pausing before speaking again.

"Sir, what do you need to apologize for? You did nothing wrong."

"I failed you. Multiple times. I almost let you die," I whisper, "I almost lost you lieutenant."

"But you didn't. If anything, you saved me. You used your alchemy even when you couldn't see a damn thing. And you helped not only me, but an entire country. You're a hero sir."

"It sure as hell doesn't feel that way. I feel like a blind and helpless man that pathetically tried and failed to protect the people I care about."

I suddenly hear the light tapping of feet on the ground, before being told to scoot over.

"Lieutenant, what are you doing?" I ask as I feel the bed dip and she sits down.

"I'm going to make sure you hear me. You. Didn't. Fail. Anyone. And certainly not me. And I should apologize if anyone, my only job is to protect you, and I almost lost you."

"Don't even start that. Hawkeye, you know what happened wasn't your fault. You had no control." I reply.

"I know that. It just... it scares me more than you think. Having no control," she begins, "I have no power to save you, and that thought alone makes me unable to sleep at night. But even worse, the thought of losing you. That gives me all the motivation I need. It carries me through every bullet I'll take for you. It is my reason for breathing. Your life. Your precious untouchable life. I will be the one to carry you through."

I lay in silence for a moment, bewildered at the words she had just uttered. Although I can't see, I can feel the heat in her eyes, the intensity of her strong presence surrounding me. I smirk and squeeze her hand before replying.

"You have never failed me. And I'm certain you never will."


End file.
